


Thank You For Believing In Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e09 Mai Ka Po Mai Ka 'Oia'I'o (Truth Comes From the Night), Friendship, Gen, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Happy, Happy Ending, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam takes Tani out to dinner to show his appreciation, How does she react?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	Thank You For Believing In Me:

*Summary: Adam takes Tani out to dinner to show his appreciation, How does she react?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

It was a calm night in Hawaii. Adam Noshimuri took out his teammate, Tani Rey for a wonderful dinner, as a way to “thank” her, while he was being framed for his half sister’s murder. The Ex-Lifeguard was shocked that he took her to the newest Italian Restaurant on the island.

 

“Wow, Adam, You didn’t have to go through all of this trouble, I would’ve been happier at any other place, But, Thank you”, she said with a smile, as they went inside, & were seated immediately, & taken care of. They relaxed, as they took in everything.

 

The Food came, & it was so amazing, The Two Five-O Members were enjoying it, & the atmosphere too. They made small talk, as they finished their wine, as they were waiting for their dessert, & continued to relax. The Former Yakuza Leader said this to her.

 

“Thank you for believing in me, & being there for me, when I needed you, Also, Proving that I was innocent of all of the charges, You are a great friend, Tani”, He said to the beautiful woman, She smiled, & said, “Right back at ya, Anytime”, They enjoyed their evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
